


August 2019

by ArtisticVicu



Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Support, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: As things start to return to normal, unexpected guests crash the gathering. And even that would be fine if it didn't suddenly throw in his face just how out of place he was standing beside a king.PromptHave you ever woken up in the middle of a very vivid dream, confused as to what was your reality? The moments that tick by are filled with confusion until you can finally shake that feeling and start your day. Well, I think that is what is happening to me, but the only difference is I can't seem to wake up. My dream has become my reality and each day I struggle to understand what is happening to me and how to escape it. If only there was a way out...
Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405





	August 2019

…because I don’t know how much longer I can keep going.  
  
At first this whole dream thing had started out like any other strange, unusual thing. Forced to travel in order to stay alive, I found myself in some enchanted castle in a kingdom that was like some far off fantasy within and of itself. The last, I don’t know, two years now have passed in a blur of challenges overcome and friendships created.  
  
I was hoping that one relationship would have blossomed into something more, into something I had never dreamed would have been possible for me when I was back home, but now as I stare with the rest of the crowd towards the group of people storming in, I can’t help but feel as if this wonderful dream has suddenly taken a turn I had thought was no longer a possibility.  
  
"Orion!" one of the ones near the front greets happily. "It has been quite some time, old friend. You've grown well."  
  
"Indeed it has, Abraxis," he responds easily, a look on his face that I can't understand from my angle. He looks pleased, at ease even, despite the tension still in his body. "Though, I must admit, I would have loved to have discovered you gave up that habit of yours of barging into any room you wish to enter."  
  
The group of people cross right up to the foot of the stairs he’s standing at the top of as the one he had called Abraxis laughs. I want to reach out, to ask him if he knows the others, but too many eyes are on us. The one in the lead bows low, offering with a breathy sort of tenor, “I apologize for the intrusion, Your Majesty.” I flinch at the term. I’m still not used to the idea that he’s a King and the thought of such a man being interested in me highly unlikely and the reminder deflates my mood instantly. I try and not let it show outwardly. I had promised him my support, hadn’t I? The leader straightens. "We attempted to reign in King Abraxis's...ah, habit, as you've kindly named it, but we're not overly successful."  
  
He chuckles at that. "I'm not surprised. He's quite like the symbol of his country."  
  
The leading figure dips their head. "If I may, I understand that this is an important event but there are things we must talk about before things become dire.”  
  
He shifts forward in his curiosity and concern, both plainly written on his face for even me to see. That urge to grab at him returns. “What do you mean?” His gaze goes to the only figure he's named. "Abraxis?"  
  
"I would hear them out, old friend," the other King offers cryptically.  
  
The leader bows again. “I am Prince Relaeh, first in line of the Kingdom of Holtem."  
  
“Holtem?” a voice cuts in, stilling this Prince Relaeh's words. I look to Adonis and find the surprise on his face. “But that mean you either sailed through the Brond Ocean to our borders or you traversed through Lyor.”  
  
“Neither,” one from the center interjects. “We came in from the north.”  
  
That gains a look of confusion from him. Tension pulled at his shoulders like he was readying for a fight. “What business did you have in Zryn?”  
  
The same person from the center shakes their head. “In private quarters, please. We’ll be on our way if this truly does not concern you and let your festivities continue.” A pause. “Asteria is a beautiful kingdom with wonderful people. Please. We don’t want to see this all be unprepared for what may come.”  
  
The air fills with the soft murmur of the crowd as he just stands there, looking down on the group. I can't tell what he's thinking, can't piece together the nuances that I know are probably there. He blinks and his expression settles into a determined resignation. That dreamlike feeling returns but not in the good way. I can't tell if it's making me want to cry or scream. He nods, looking to Adonis. “Lead them to one of the rooms. I will follow when I am done here.”  
  
Adonis gives a low bow. “Of course, Your Majesty.”  
  
I step up to his side as Adonis bids the group to follow. “Orion?” I ask. “Where do you want me?”  
  
His hand slips around mine, fingers warm and his grip firm. “Follow Adonis,” he offers in a whisper. “I just want to offer a few words to the people present before I join you.” His grip tightens briefly. "And stay near Adonis. I don't trust Abraxis to not have fallen in with a bad crowd."  
  
I give a shallow nod of my head as I breathe in reply, “As you wish, Your Majesty.”  
  
There’s a flicker of something in his eyes but I don’t want to bring myself to put a name to it. I step away and start after the tail end of the group as his voice fills the air around me. It fades the farther into the hallway I walk and it hurts.  
  
Adonis is waiting for me at the door. There’s a look in his eyes I can’t decipher even if I wanted to. “It’ll be ok, Xavier,” the other tries. “He won’t stray from you.”  
  
I give a tight smile. He can’t promise that.  
  
I enter the room and stop far enough in that I don't prevent Adonis from closing the door. But as it clicks shut, doubt washes over me even as I keep my eyes on the group watching me. Had Adonis followed me in or was he staying out in the hall leaving me to fend for myself against this swarm of strangers. Relief shudders through me when he comes into sight on my right. He doesn't stray far from the door, though, which keeps him close to my side. I'm grateful that he's there. "Please give my King a moment to settle things and then he will be right with you."  
  
"It's quite alright," Prince Relaeh replies. "As long as he eventually arrives, that's all that matters. Hopefully our matter will not intrude too far into your King's matters and we can part shortly after his arrive."  
  
"What is an Endromean doing here?"  
  
I lock eyes with the speaker, finally gaining a face for the voice that had spoken up from the center of the crowd earlier. Appearing female to me is a young adult who, if I'm not mistaken, is barely beyond her teens. Her skin is pale - paler than mine, even - and her black hair seems darker because of it. Her eyes are sharp, though, and her lips have a healthy red coloring to them so it doesn't seem like she fights for any needs but the look she's giving me is distrustful.  
  
"Xavier is seen as an esteemed guest, if not part of this castle outright," Adonis informs her, his words sharp and clearly stating how offensive her prejudice against me was.  
  
I'm touched, really, but we don't need to be fighting with them. "Adonis," I try, but the door opens behind us and I turn to see Orion in the doorway, a dark look on his face. I'm pretty confident that the glare aimed over my shoulder is locked on her.  
  
"If I so much as get the impression that you will bring harm to him, I will have you thrown out of this kingdom directly into the hands of the Endromeans to the south," Orion threatens, a growl at the edge of his voice.  
  
"Please, Your Majesty," Prince Relaeh cuts in, moving to place himself between us and the pale young woman. "Forgive Indarra's for her tactless words. Despite our distance, Endrom has been a constant threat to Holtem and she has been through enough to warrant an answer despite her brash words."  
  
I jump when his hand wraps around the part of my shoulder and neck where my burn scars were hidden by my high collared jacket. A chaotic blend of far too many emotions rushes through me but his hand is there, solid and reassuring, soothing some of the storm. "Xavier is estranged from Endrom. He is no more an Endromean as I am now."  
  
Her eyes narrow but she says nothing. Prince Relaeh nods before looking to a few of the others. "Shall we get started then?"  
  
Orion guides me to the loveseat and sits down with his arm across the back of the loveseat. I don't trust any of the strangers as old fears that had been beaten into me at a young age came rearing their ugly faces in the wake of the strangers' presence. I sit down at the other side of the small couch, placing distance between us but not looking like I was avoiding him.  
  
Fortunately for me, Orion was having none of it. He grabs my far shoulder and pulls me into his side, his face finding my hair over my left ear as the group settles. "Don't," he whispers, though what specifically, I can only guess at till he elaborates. "They cannot harm you and any looks they send your way I'll gladly return ten fold."  
  
A breathy laugh escapes my chest and I swallow thickly. It does nothing to quell the old fears. "I'm not of proper standing," I try just as softly but his hold tightens. It's confirmation enough that I'm going to loose this verbal battle. I can't tell if I'm ok with losing or not.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You're still recovering and if you pass out in the middle of this, I want you against me." I suck in a shuddering breath, a strange sensation filling my stomach. "It's safer this way, anyways."  
  
He turns his head and focuses back on the crowd before us. The couch looks uncomfortably full - including an armrest - but none move to take up a different chair and the other loveseat is equally occupied with both armrests acting as seats. The three remaining have pulled over the table chairs and were situated between the loveseats and couch.  
  
"So who all is present?" Orion asks, his arm settling more naturally around me. I lean into his side, taking the reassurance from his soft, most likely unconscious rubbing of my arm.  
  
Prince Relaeh leans against the far arm of the couch, looking around at who sat where before starting at the chair farthest from us. "In the chair by Abraxis is Nox from Zryn." I could feel Orion tensing at that, though I couldn't tell why the other reacted so. Relaeh had to have seen it because he continues with, "I'll explain later but it was actually Abraxis who wanted to get Nox."  
  
Abraxis nods from where he is lounging on the armrest of the loveseat next to the chair. "There's a larger story, Orion. Lets finish introductions first."  
  
Orion lets out a breath. "Alright. And the others?"  
  
"Beside Abraxis is Pedro, a friend of Abraxis's." At these words, Abraxis wraps an arm around the what looked to be very young man and shakes him roughly, though the very young man grins at the gesture. The girl sitting next to him grins too. "Then er'Rath, a friend of my sister Indarra, and this is Temeran, also my sister."  
  
The young woman sitting on the armrest beside Indarra dips her head to the side. "There's a lot of siblings here, seeing as all eight of us somehow managed to join the trip." She sends a glare at the four sitting squished together on the couch, all of whom start giggling immediately. The second one from Relaeh seems almost hesitant with joining the collective giggling, though.  
  
Relaeh breaks the disturbance by placing a hand on the shoulder of the most sedated looking member of the group. Where Nox is sedated in a more refined matter, this one is more of a depressed or disheartened sedation and my heart goes out to this stranger as Relaeh introduces, "This is Prince Skylar. He's part of the reason we're here."  
  
There's no response from the young man and Relaeh sits back, looking down the couch. "The last five are my siblings as well. From me to the one in the chair is Furnix, Zaru, Verrin, Lithea, and Cytus. The ones on the couch are still children and should have stayed in Kreet."  
  
Another glare but this draws outrage - or at least the desire to defend - from those on the couch. It's a roar of noise that lasts for a brief moment but I make out enough to understand that each one of them had come of their own will this far.  
  
"Kreet?" I ask softly.  
  
"The islands in the Brond Ocean where Abraxis is from," Orion explains patiently. He turns his attention back to the group. "Though I doubt introductions are needed at this point, I am King Orion of Asteria. The man standing is Adonis Arcane and the man beside me is Xavier. Now, with that out of the way, why are all of you here?"  
  
That dreamlike feeling that had been twisting in my stomach eases into something a bit more pleasant and familiar. It's all still so strange but at least this way I have names to faces and soon we'll know why these strangers have come looking for Orion's help.


End file.
